


Waking Up

by hazamour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blinded Horizons, M/M, Oneshot, Prince of The Seven Seas, Top!Harry, angst idk, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazamour/pseuds/hazamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry's fears come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot inspired by chapter thirteen of Blinded Horizons by the fabulous Oxy, after reading about Harry’s “fears”. It’s kind of really sad, sorry.
> 
> If you haven’t read Blinded Horizons or its amazing prequel, Prince of the Seven Seas, you have not lived.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry.”

Louis’ back arched beautifully as the head of Harry’s cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle of Louis’ entrance. Harry closed his eyes at the wave of pleasure that accompanied being buried inside his lover, breathing slowly as he settled in deep. It took all of his willpower not to just start bucking wildly into Louis before he was ready, the feel of the prince so hot and tight around him nearly too much for him to handle.

“Harry,  _God_ , you’re so…” Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, heels digging into the curve of his arse as he rolled his hips eagerly against him. Harry couldn’t help the groan that slipped from between his lips at the drag of his cock inside him. “C’mon, want you…”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He took a deep breath to center himself, pulled out until just the tip was inside Louis, then drove his hips hard and fast back into him. The movement forced a gasp out of the royal as one hand flew to the back of Harry’s head, slender fingers clenching in his already sweat-dampened curls as the pirate captain began moving back and forth between Louis’ parted thighs.

Harry rocked again and again into Louis, each thrust pushing the most gorgeous noises from between his lover’s lips, wrecked moans and whimpers and cries of Harrys’ name that only spurred him on, made each thrust inside harder and deeper than the last. Louis threw his head back against the pillow, baring his throat to Harry in a display that had the pirate captain ducking down to attach his mouth to the sweat-slick skin of Louis’ neck, biting and sucking like he couldn’t get enough of the taste of Louis, the heady scent of him, the sight of him falling apart in Harry’s arms, the wrecked rasp of his voice as he writhed and moaned beneath him.

“Harry, fuck, feel so good-  _nggh_ , gonna come on just your cock, want you to fill me up, c’mon- fuck…” And Harry really wasn’t going to last much longer with the filthy words coming out of Louis’ mouth. He leaned back up to kiss him, but they both could only manage breathing into each other’s mouths at that point, Harry’s thrusts losing their rhythm as he began to feel the hot, blazing pleasure in the pit of his stomach intensifying. He refused to tear his gaze away from Louis’ face however, watching intently at his flushed skin, bitten-red lips parted as he panted hot breaths onto Harry’s chin, his eyes navy-dark with lust and fixed on Harry’s.

Harry groaned as he felt Louis’ walls suddenly constrict around his cock, thighs tensing and mouth parting in a silent moan of pleasure as he spilled between their bodies. The sight of Louis coming apart pushed Harry over the edge, moaning as he released deep inside of the prince with one last hard jerk of his hips, his vision hazed in white.

For a moment they lay tangled together on the sweat-damp sheets, their heavy breaths the only sound in the room besides the creak of the ship’s walls as it rocked in the ocean’s waves. Louis whimpered when Harry pulled out, the pirate captain collapsing beside his lover and wasting no time in pulling him into his arms, burying his face into the prince’s feathery hair and ignoring the mess on both their stomachs.

“Mmm… should probably clean up. Gonna be a sticky mess in the morning if we don’t,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck, dainty fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest.

“No,” Harry grunted, eyes shut as he simply enjoyed the feeling of Louis curled under his arm. The prince was at his cuddliest after sex, something Harry had been secretly delighted to find out within the first few times they made love. It seemed like more than just a week ago that Louis confessed his feelings for Harry, and the pirate captain still woke up every morning expecting to find himself cold and alone in an empty bed with nothing but his dreams to tell him of the taste of Louis’ lips.

If someone had told him seven days ago that he would get to hold and kiss and make love with the man of his dreams like this, he would have scoffed in their face. It still didn’t seem real. Still seemed too good to be true.

“Why do you always have to be so difficult?” the royal sighed, but his tone lacked any trace of real annoyance, and Harry nuzzled closer, pulling the sheets over the both of them and keeping his eyes shut tight.

“I love you,” he murmured into Louis’ hair in lieu of answering, lips moving over the top of his head. Despite the mildly irritated front he had been trying to put up a few moments before, Harry felt the prince smile against the skin of his neck, felt him press a lingering kiss to the side of his throat.

“I love you too.”

Harry smiled, reveling in the tingling warmth that spread though his body at Louis’ words and snuggling even closer, breathing a contented sigh into his prince’s hair. He fell asleep to the sound of Louis’ even breaths and his warmth against his side, perfectly happy for the first time in years.

**. o O o .**

A particularly hard rock of the ship was what woke Harry the next morning, jerking him out of his peaceful sleep. It took a few moments for him to realize that the warmth that had been pressed against him the night before was gone, but the realization didn’t concern him for the moment. Louis tended to roll around in his sleep sometimes, a problem that could be fixed by Harry keeping a secure arm around him while they slept. So the pirate captain threw his arm out searchingly, expecting to feel the soft, warm line of Louis’ body but finding cold and empty sheets instead. 

Puzzled, Harry opened his eyes and turned over, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He stared hard at the empty side of the bed for a few long moments, at the pillow that didn’t have the indent of a head of feathery brown hair imprinted into it, at the sheets that had been rucked up and messy the night before but were clean and crisp now, smoothed and tucked neatly over the other side of the bed.

The pirate captain felt an inexplicable sinking feeling start in the pit of his stomach the longer he stared, his breathing starting to quicken as he sat up, blinking as he looked around the room. Something didn’t feel right, as though the air in the room itself was somehow wrong.

“Louis?”

Harry listened for a reply, waiting. He waited for the door to open and Louis to come stumbling in, mumbling about having to use the loo or taking a short trip to the kitchen because he was too hungry to wait for breakfast. He waited to hear the sound of Louis’ laughter from out on deck, joking with Niall or yelling at Zayn for making a particularly vulgar comment. He even waited for Louis to march in and start screaming at him for some stupid reason because anything would be better than this dark, sinking feeling that was slowly building in his chest and seeping into his veins, icy tendrils of fear beginning to creep in on him the longer the silence dragged on.

“Louis!”

Suddenly Harry was leaping from the bed, throwing the sheets off his body and realizing with a start that he had trousers and a shirt on now, unlike when he had fallen asleep curled up with his lover the night before. He threw the door to the study open, breaths stuttering when he found it empty of not only Louis, but of the kitten the prince had gotten for him. Not only that, but the line of discarded clothing that they had left from he door into the bedroom in their haste to get into bed was missing. The books on the shelves were organized alphabetically and by genre again, in the exact order they had been in before Louis’ prank. Most importantly though, Louis was gone.

Louis was gone.

Harry hurried over to his desk, pushing papers and books over the edge until he found what he was looking for – his journal. He flipped through the pages quickly, his heart beating wildly in his chest before shuddering to a standstill when he found that everything he had written in the past few months was gone – raiding Louis’ ship, keeping the prince captive, traveling to Ireland and England and searching for the Coffer and heading to Tortuga. All of it, gone.

_Gone._

“ _No_ ,” he choked, the journal slipping from his fingers to land on his desk with a dull thud.

Harry was breathing heavily now, his hands creeping up into his hair to clutch and pull at the strands as the rising sense of panic he had been trying to quell since he woke began washing over him like a dam broken. Gone, gone, gone. Louis was gone, he was gone, he was  _gone_.

“ _No, no, no, no_ …”

It was like all of Harry’s fears and nightmares coming true all at once, crashing down over him and drowning him in a wave of despair he hadn’t felt since his mother and sister had been killed in front of him all those years ago. He stumbled away from his desk and out the door, not thinking, his mind repeating an endless mantra of  _Louis, Louis, Louis_  and  _gone, gone, gone._

“Harry?” Zayn’s face suddenly loomed up in front of him, but he was blurry and distorted and Harry felt like was going to throw up. “Harry- Jesus, are you  _crying_?”

“Where’s Louis?” Harry demanded, fingers clutching at the front of Zayn’s shirt as the raven-haired male stared at him in total shock. “Where is he, Zayn?”

“Who?” was Zayn’s confused response.

A strangled, despairing noise ripped from Harry’s throat at that, shoving Zayn to the side and continuing down the hall, ignoring Zayn’s shouts after him.

“Louis?! Louis!  _Louis!_ ” Harry was hysterical, stopping every member of the crew he came across the demand the whereabouts of the prince, his princess, the love of his life. Each one only stared at him like stupid, confused animals.

This couldn’t be happening. Louis had been snuggled into his side just hours before, snoring softly under his arm and eyelashes fanning prettily over his tanned cheeks. He couldn’t be gone. Not now, not when Harry had only just managed to find true happiness for the first time since his childhood was shattered.  _Louis was finally his and now suddenly he was gone._

The hot sun was bearing down on him from above and the crew members were all staring at him and Harry nearly went careening over the side of the ship when he stumbled into the railing on one side of the deck, watching down at the water churning beneath him like the emotions roiling inside of him now, the anguish and the terror and the sickeningly familiar feeling that the only thing he loved had been ripped from him all over again like it had when his family had been killed so long ago.

But even then he’d still had Louis, the picture of him - the small, childish hope that one day they would meet and Louis would fall in love with him and they would be together and be happy. And then Harry had had that. He’d felt it, experienced it, and in a cruel twist of fate it had just been torn from him, too.

No nightmare could ever compare to the devastation and despair he now felt. The only person he had loved for as long as he could remember, the person whose twinkling cerulean eyes he saw every time he closed his, whose skin Harry had spent countless hours worshiping with his hands and mouth in the bed they shared, whose voice could make Harry’s heart sing and whose touches made his whole body glow with warmth.

 _Gone_. But then he had never really even been there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hazamour.tumblr.com


End file.
